knightsandbridesfandomcom-20200222-history
Blumburg
|quest=Blumburg questline |translation= }} Blumburg is a location in the Faraway Lands that can be reached via the airship. It goes together with the Blumburg questline. Story In-game tagline: "Set out on new adventures to the Northern Kingdom and discover the secrets of the locals!" Geography Map areas: starting area (S, W), Guards Quarter area (E), Shipbuilders Quarter area (E), Doges Quarter area. Structures: *'Storage' (SW) *'Market Square' (SE), main location building. *'Doge of Blumburg' (SE) *'Guard x3' (SE), unlock Guards Quarter area, Shipbuilders Quarter area, Doges Quarter area. *'Chief Shipbuilder' *'Icebreaker Yard' *'Bear Forces General' *'Fishing Well x8' *'Embassy' Objects to take home: ... File:Storage location.png|'Storage' File:Market square.png|'Market Square' File:Doge of blumburg.png|'Doge of Blumburg' File:Guard blumburg.png|'Guard' File:Chief shipbuilder.png|'Chief Shipbuilder' File:Icbreaker yard stage1.png|'Icebreaker Yard' File:Bear forces general.png|'Bear Forces General' File:Fishing well.png|'Fishing Well' File:Embassy.png|'Embassy' Resources: special resources are Fallen Oak, Snowy oak, Obsidian Deposits, Peat Bog, Silver ©, Gold (E), Snow-covered pine, Energy tree, Snowy cranberry. Georesources: none. File:Map_blumburg_ru01.jpg|link=File:Map_blumburg_ru01.jpg|Russian version map File:Map_blumburg_ru02.jpg|link=File:Map_blumburg_ru02.jpg|Russian version map Colony "Create colony" requirements: *Empty the Blumburg storage. It should be empty. *Collect all chests, baskets, bundles of grass and logs from the territory. *Complete the 'Blumburg' quest line. *Clear 30% of the land of stones and plants. Rewards: , , Daily Rewards: , 6 Caviar, 3 Tin, 3 Mortar, 5 Obsidian Ore, 10 Draconite, 5 Malachite Ore, 1 Trading Contract, 3 Oak Wood, 3 Ring, 1 Grimoire. (Weight: ) Notes From Facebook :- Welcome to the first of our Northern Lands! Blumburg is a permanent location available from level 10. Follow the quest line and don’t rush! This is the key to make the most out of your Blumburg adventure. Stuck and confused? Click the magnifying glass by the task you cannot complete and get guidance! *When in Blumburg, first find the Market Square. There you will get to swap for Peaks Union Crones, the currency of Blumburg. These crones will get you to the Guards Quarter. Reach out to the Bear Forces General and show him how good you are at ides-fishing. To start ides-fishing you need a titanium auger. Make one at the Market Square and use it to bore holes in the ice. Go back to the Market Square and make some rods and baits, too. Keep fishing till you catch 8 ides. Then take the ides and go to the Bear Forces General. *Your next task is to get into the Shipbuilders Quarter. It’ll cost you 5 Peaks Union Crones that you will need to give to the Guard at the entrance to the area. There you’ll get to earn the Order of Labor. To get it you will need to help the dwarves fix the icebreaker. *Your next mission is to complete the trade orders at the icebreaker. Show the Doge of Blumburg your trading contract to prove him your competence and he will let you into the Doges Quarter. *The final mission for you is to establish the Embassy of Northern Lands at your Estate and never impede trade. Good luck! Category:Locations